Episode 10
'' by }} is the tenth episode of You-Zitsu anime series. Summary Ayanokōji and Suzune go on a reconnaissance to see what the situation is at the other camps. Class B's camp is set up near a waterfall and operates much like class D's camp but at a better location. Class A's camp is in a cave that is heavily guarded as Suzune attempts to take a peak. But she is turned away when Kōhei summons his security force and warns her that her actions might start a war. Class C's camp is on a beach where under Ryūen's leadership, all of the points are spent and the classmates treat this test like a vacation. Ryūen did this knowing that they will not be penalized if they had spent all of their test points beforehand. As such, Ryūen punished Mio for being disobedient and critical of his leadership. On the night of the third day, somebody breaks into the girls' tent at the class D camp and searches Mio's bag for her phone. On the fourth day, class D does more reconnaissance to find out who the class leaders are. Ayanokōji and Sakura meet Ichinose at class C's camp only to find out that everybody except Ibuki had withdrawn from the test. On the fifth day, Kei Karuizawa finds out that her underwear was stolen. Class D conducts a bag search, and Yamauchi finds it in Ike's bag. Ayanokōji takes it and a pat-down search is conducted with Yōsuke searching him. Yōsuke reports that he does not have it and he decides to take the underwear knowing that his reputation would be damaged the least for being the culprit because Kei is his girlfriend. Characters Private Points Class 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji – 11814 points * Suzune Horikita – 44226 points * Kikyō Kushida – 39313 points * Airi Sakura – 12466 points * Ken Sudō – 850 points * Yōsuke Hirata – 8515 points * Haruki Yamauchi – 777 points * Kanji Ike – 918 points * Kei Karuizawa – 3159 points * Kokoro Inogashira – 5051 points * Chiaki Matsushita – 8054 points * Maya Satō – 7487 points * Mei-Yu Wang – 7211 points Class 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen – 127056 points * Mio Ibuki – 112701 points * Kyogo Komiya - 86990 points * Reo Kondō - 77631 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 55283 points * Satoru Kaneda - 119395 points Class 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 176408 points * Chihiro Shiranami - 153177 points * Yume Kobashi - 142930 points Class 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi – 382355 points * Yahiko Totsuka – 342215 points Class Points * Class 1-A – Secret * Class 1-B – Secret * Class 1-C – Secret * Class 1-D – Secret Episode Notes * More of Ayanokōji's past in the White Room is seen. ** There appears to be a man who has some form of connection to him. * According to Ichinose, Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi are at odds with one another. ** This was hinted at Episode 9. * Kakeru wasted all his class' resources to be finished with the test quicker. ** As mentioned by Ayanokōji this was a strategy where no problem would occur since the class would enjoy a cruise. * Kakeru still intends to bring down Suzune Horikita. * There was an underwear thief in the Class D camp who intends to frame someone. Trivia Site Navigation